Avorax
Avorax is a Byzroth demon (AKA lesser demon) who has been on Gielinor since Zaros brought the Avernic legions from Infernus, serving as a foot soldier in a grand army. Once a mighty war chieftan of the Byzroth before his enslavement at the hands of the other demon races; he naturally sided with Zamorak during the end of Zaros's reign in hopes of regaining his former glory, and eagerly won his freedom from his Chthonian masters. He has since then manifested on Gielinor while keeping his physical form safe on Infernus, eagerly tormenting other races as suits his pleasure. This character is played by Raltin Avarr. History Early History Avorax was born from the eternal fires at the heart of Infernus long ago, taking his first steps into that fiery hell with eagerness. He survived many centuries on his homeworld in the Avernic tribes, and into the Chthonian uprising, eventually becoming the soldier slave of those once great demons. It was through these many years of slavery and tribal life prior that he honed his skills as a fighter, having hundreds of years to do so. He served in a legion for what seemed like an eternity, until came the day that Zaros arrived on Infernus. Through Zaros's clever ruse, he gained several Avernic legions, and among those legions was the one that Avorax belonged to. So it was Avorax's fate that he arrived on Gielinor with others of his kind, marching through the portals that Zaros had created. Many years followed that faithful day, and Avorax did that which he had done since the day of his birth from that ancient flame: he fought. Avorax witnessed many battles through the course of Gielinor's history, and enjoyed every moment of carnage that each brought him. When the Zarosian and Zamorakian division struck chaos through Zaros's ranks, Avorax sided with Zamorak as did the other Avernic for the promise that Zamorak would liberate the Avernic from the Chthonians. After Zaros was gone, Avorax returned to Infernus along with the other Avernic and fought with his legion brothers against the Chthonians under Zamorak's leadership. After two decades the Avernic rose victorious, and Infernus their's at last. Avorax, free to do as he pleased since the moment of his birth, chose to continue his service as a warrior to Zamorak in gratitude for all he had done, and returned to Gielinor in spiritual form once again to serve Zamorak in his army. Several ages have passed since then, and Avorax only continued to grow in prowess as a warrior and a tactical fighter, fighting for chaos as he always has done. He still manifests on Gielinor to this day, and when not being called upon to fight for Zamorak, can be seen surfacing from time to time in random areas across the land. Whack-A-Vampyre Avorax, inactive for quite some time, decided to visit a Zamorakian area. He found himself in Canifis in Morytania, and disguising his manifestation as a Zamorakian priest, he walked into the bar. Avorax then saw a vampyre juvenile handling a captured Zamorakian human, and decided to have a bit of fun. Seeing how the juvenile was struggling with controlling the human, he began insulting the vampyre and mocking him for not being worthy of a slave. After much banter, and struggle with his human, the vampyre was close to relenting, but became angry and began to leave, attempting to bring the human with him. Seeing his mind game was at an end, Avorax lost his temper at last and his disguise failed, the manifestation becoming demon-shaped once more. He approached menacingly while holding up a large table like a giant fly swatter, and the juvenile ran in fright. Surprised the vampyre didn't stand his ground and fight; Avorax was amused enough to the point he broke into laughter. Having forgot about the human, he teleported out of the area in a short burst of flames and disappeared to places unknown. Un-Natural Activity Avorax decided to strike a bit of fear into a Saradominist city, and what better location than the infamous Falador? Being powerful for an Avernic, Avorax opted to not use a manifestation to bring harm to the city's tavern, but instead made use of an old trick; natural and unnatural disaster. On Infernus, Avorax began influencing the structures and items of the bar, at one point he had a full out fight of tables and bottles attacking a goblin and a hobgoblin which had chose to drink in the bar. He even ended up possessing a swan from the castle moat and had it fly into the bar, making disturbing gurgling and hissing noises as it attacked and was stabbed to death by a bystanding old man named Richard. Eventually Avorax's fun was put to an end as Richard released a spell stored in a crystal pommel from his sword, which broke the crystal and scattered Avorax's influencing energy on the small area of the bar. Avorax decided he had had enough fun, but couldn't resist sending Richard off with a small parting gift. Avorax summoned an Avernic spawnling outside the bar railing, which leapt like a rabid monkey at Richard's head; clawing and biting the poor man, much to Avorax's parting amusement. Subterfuge Seeking to infiltrate a Saradominist stronghold for the forces of Zamorak, Avorax ventured forth into the White Knight's Castle, disguising his manifestation as a monk seeking to sanctify the altar in the castle. He met with some gate guards, knowing one of them to be an under-cover Zamorakian, and requested the Zamorakian to accompany him to the altar, where Avorax cursed the altar to scorn the prayers of the knights and allow his impling spies within the castle. Avorax left with a smile on his false face, and bid the knights goodbye. Bringer of Nightmares Avorax, seeking to spread doubt and insecurity, found his next mark in none other than an Icyene name Lidrana Hadriel, who had befriended an aviansie named Jarren who had saved her life. Avorax watched and waited, and found his moment to strike whilst she slept at night. Avorax entered her dreams, easily worming his way in; as dreams are chaotic, random things, more suited to his kind than the orderly Saradominists. As he entered, Lidrana's peaceful dreams took a turn for the worst, as she found herself in a hellish nightmare spawned by the demon. Her first reactions were those of surprise, and anger as the demon manipulated her dreams into hellish revelations. Avorax searched her sleeping mind, finding and using information he found against her. He called her a hypocrite, and began showing her actions of her own that showed her to be less than a good servant to Saradomin. He revealed much of her own hatreds to her, much to her denial, and played on her mistrust of Armadyleans in an attempt to get her to turn against Jarren. Despite her defiance, Avorax knew his words struck her deep as doubt began eating away at her mind. The last moment of the nightmare was a true moment of fear for Lidrana, as Avorax brandished forth a mirror that showed Lidrana her darkest self; and the creature that looked back upon her in the mirror was not a true night terror. Avorax released his grip on Lidrana, who awoke with a cold start, covered in sweat and filled with new insecurities. Vork the Ork Since the death of Bandos, Avorax decided to check on Gielinor's more prominent Bandosian populated areas, wondering if there could be a chance to get them to fight for Zamorak. Avorax entered the Goblin Village near Falador, disguised as an ork of The Chosen Battalion, and infiltrated the area to do his spy work. After only a few moments, Avorax lost his temper with a Bandosian commander name Fulgrash, and got into a brawl with him. Not used to fighting in an ork's body, Avorax took several injuries during the battle, and the present Bandosians were getting suspicious of how he lacked any response to pain and how his wounds did not seem to bleed. After distracting them for a moment, finding it easy to focus their attentions on verbal argument, Avorax changed the face of his manifestation which was underneath a dark hood. When their attention finally shifted back to him again he stated that he was undead, and that a hobgoblin necromancer had brought him back to life to fight for Bandos in death. The Bandosians seemed adequately fooled by this, nodding their heads and saying that it made sense. Avorax did not stay too much longer after that, but he did find it amusing how long he was able to get the Bandosians talking about topic of racist jokes involving goblins. Avorax decided that this should be a slow infiltration job, and that warming their cause to Zamorak would take a while, and left to make preparations. Ill Omens Avorax decided to continue his tormenting of the Icyene Lidrana, and having promised her that he that he was going to bring ruin to her, he intended to make good on that promise by likewise harming those who were close to her. When she and her aviansie friend, Jarren, were starting to track him down, the aviansie introduced Lidrana to a very close friend of his: a retired druid named Archemedix. When they left the old man's home, Avorax sent in some of his Zamorakian cohorts: fire mages, who then proceeded to burn the home down with the old man inside. After Lidrana dispatched the mages and Jarren rescued the mortally wounded Archemedix from the burning building; Avorax revealed himself in the twisted fires of the mansion, then teleported away: both enraging the grieving Jarren and sending chills down Lidrana's spine as she realized that the demon was indeed making good on his promise. Avorax then left for some time, both to wind down and to plot his next move. The Un-Jolly Boar Hoping to find some entertainment in a tavern close by the wilderness; Avorax decided to visit the Jolly Boar near Varrock as his black knight alias, only to find that it had been converted into a makeshift brothel by a woman named "Queen Ame", but not all hope was lost as he found some amusement at the hands of a fight outside the tavern door, even getting into an argument with a goblin. There were many moments of agitation for Avorax, where he angrily refused company, food and drink, and rejected two women who offered him a night of pleasure (as they found his disguise attractive). Things took a more interesting turn though when he met a werewolf named Crow, who had been raised on the West side of the Salve river, and got into a conversation with him, finding the werewolf to be an oddity. Avorax promised to show the young man what being a Zamorakian was all about, as the werewolf had much to learn on the subject. He kept the werewolf's true identity a secret from the others in the tavern, and after a final farewell to Crow, Avorax left the establishment. He returned several days later; giving Crow a book of Zamorak, and requested that he travel across the River Salve to find a werewolf in Canifis that could teach him of his culture. Crow accepted this task, able to cross the river because of his former faith in Zaros (not making him viewed as a Zamorakian creature by the river). Before he left, Avorax gave the werewolf a short lecture on the nature of chaos, insights into demon culture, and a few details about himself, Crow taking a heavy interest in what the demon had to say, and then after he took his leave to the river. Things Yet to Come Avorax arrived at the Black Knight's Castle one day, disguised as his black knight alias, and sought out a lowly slave of the Kinshra to test his next plan. He came across a slave woman, and after luring her into a secluded room, revealed himself as a demon. He grabbed her before she could scream and teleported away, where the woman then found herself inside the chaos rune altar. Avorax placed her upon the altar and bound her there. He prepared his ritual; forcing her to drink Zamorak brew to weaken her while the altar flooded her body with chaos energy. He then summoned many hell-rats; sacrificing them with a magical attack at the base of the altar. The life essence of the weak demon rats was absorbed into the altar, and it channeled their energy into the woman. After a brief flash, the slave was warped by the chaotic taint, and survived; becoming a creature of Zamorak. Avorax released the newly created monster near Ardougne, pleased that his test ritual had worked. Not According to Plan In his quest to make the icyene Lidrana's life miserable, Avorax hit a snag. He staged an ambush for her comrade, the aviansie named Jarren, which failed due to an unforeseen development; a special bow which the aviansie had crafted to damage Avorax's magical manifestation. The subsequent chase led through the Underground Pass, where Jarren was cornered at the old Temple of Iban, but the Zamorakians had sabotaged the Well of Voyage and placed teleport blocks throughout the pass, preventing his escape into Tirannwn. Jarren managed to send out a distress call, and although it was mangled due to the teleport blocks interfering with the magic waves of his communication crystal, both Lidrana and an Armadylean heard it. With Avorax's ambush failing, and the three days that Jarren managed to hold out for in the pass, Lidrana and the golem that her Armadylean contact sent managed to make their way to Iban's Temple in the pass, albeit with much bloodshed and sneaking around Zamorakian forces. After Lidrana repaired the well, they were able to escape, but Avorax was waiting on the Tirannwn side just for this moment. He caught the aviansie as he leaped out of the well, and gravely wounded him by the time Lidrana had come through, but he had not noticed that Jarren had dropped the bow at the well when he had been grabbed, which Lidrana was now standing next to. After an intense fight, Lidrana used the well's magic to land a severe blow against Avorax after weakening him with the bow. Avorax was banished back to Infernus with that final hit, but not without holding his own; Lidrana was horribly wounded by him during the fight, she survived, but she would be carrying scars for the rest of her life from the blows she had taken. Inglorious Return Avorax sent forth an imp servant of his from Infernus onwards to Gielinor, to contact the werewolf ally he had made; named Cain (who is "Crow" from the previous events). The imp explained why Avorax needed Cain's help, and gave him a summoning scroll and directions to an altar of chaotic energies near Ardougne, which was convenient as Cain was making his way to the city at the time. Cain took a detour from his intended route and journeyed to the Ourania Altar, finding it was populated with Zamorakian runecrafters. He made his way through the cave system until he came upon the altar, and used the directions the imp had given him for the summoning. As Cain lit the scroll on fire on top of the altar, it drew energies from it and Avernic symbols began to form on the altar slab. In moments, a very brief portal to Infernus was formed and Avorax materialized in a surge of flames. Still enraged by his defeat from Lidrana, Avorax took it out on two Zamorakian runecrafters that were watching Cain's summoning ritual, and some wooden scaffolding; by destroying the runecrafters and the scaffolding around the altar in a stream of powerful fire spells. Cain retreated to a distance, not wanting to suffer the wrath of an Avernic war chieftain, and gave Avorax a few moments to calm down. After he released his tension, he ordered Cain to step forward and rewarded him for his service; by giving him a starters summoning tome for Impious demons. Avorax left quickly after rewarding Cain, and headed for any source of magic he could find to begin replenishing the energy he lost in his fight against the icyene. The Path of Chaos During a short visit to Morytania, Avorax met up with Cain at a bar in Phasmatys, after a Mahjarrat attack on the port town. His appearance at the village greatly upset the Zarosian vampyre landlord, Ren Draculea, who demanded that he leave at once. Avorax was immediately hostile with the vampyre, but decided not to engage him as he had more immediate matters with Cain to be concerned about at the moment, and asked the werewolf to meet him Northwest of Phasmatys shortly. Avorax took his leave, and it was not long before Cain left the disgruntled vampyre behind to find out what the demon wanted. Avorax appeared before Cain in the woods outside Phasmatys, and told him to follow. They walked shortly West, past Canifis and near the Salve river. Placing his hands on the ground and flowing chaos energy into it; the ground opened a rift to reveal an underground chamber of black rock and magma. Cain was amazed to see this, and Avorax told him that he had branched out some of the chaos tunnels' chambers near Varrock to lead to the other side of the Salve barrier, on Morytanian side. Avorax had to briefly explain the magical nature of the chaos tunnels, their origin, and of the Dagon'hai order that had constructed many of the tunnels. Avorax then told Cain that he would be able to abuse these tunnels to cross the Salve; and as much as Cain hated to admit it, his nature had changed after he accepted Zamorak, and was no longer able to cross normally. Not a very magical sort person, Avorax had to give Cain chaos runes to be able to unlock the rift on the Morytanian side of the river, and Cain questioned Avorax as to why he was doing these things for him while the demon was showing him through the tunnels; expecting a price to be paid later. Avorax revealed to Cain that it wasn't necessarily for him, but for the cause of Zamorak and his followers; as the demon intended to use it for other followers of Zamorak in the future who needed to get to and from Morytania. After showing Cain the proper paths and the dangers of the tunnels, Avorax took his leave and left the werewolf to figure the rest out for himself. On the Hunt Avorax searches for a rogue Chthonian. -To be written. Friendemies Avorax is forced into an unwanted alliance with Lidrana, due to the threat of Tuska. -To be written. Burn, Piggy, Burn Avorax fights several airut during a battle with the forces of Tuska; killing two, wounding another, and ripping the head off one as a trophy. -To be written. Characteristics Personality Avorax has not survived thousands of years by being slow and stupid; he possesses strength and cunning, and is not to be underestimated simply because he is a lesser demon. Because of his power and experience that he has earned through his many years of life, he possesses a great confidence that contains an air of cold authority. Like all Avernics he holds great rage, making him short of temper and eager to fight. As much as he enjoys rending the flesh from bone with claws and fire, he thoroughly enjoys breaking an opponent's mind, he views mentally straining an opponent as a greater victory than simply killing them. All in all, he can be cruel and seditious, and one should be wary about trusting him. Very rarely, he may help a good cause, but only for his own selfish gain and not for any nobility of heart. He is more proned to sympathize with Zamorakians of any race, be they demons or not, than followers of other gods. Abilities Avorax is strong and agile, a formidable opponent from his thousands of years of experience, and is not be underestimated. He is strong in the ways of fire, born from it and shaped by it, and is capable of devestating foes with searing blasts of heat. He can raise shields of fire that cloak him, making him difficult to close in on, and reducing the damage dealt by opponents. He becomes particularly dangerous when entering his battle rage, becoming as crazed and berserk as one would imagine a rabid Fremennik would be, this can be triggered if he is infuriated during a fight or by the smell of excessive bloodshed. During prolonged combat the combined use of his fire attacks and defenses, along with his Avernic body, causes air temperature to steadily rise: as this continues the heat can become unbearable, causing your health and stamina to fail, and eventually kill you as if you were baking in an oven, so having some way to stay cool is an absolute necessity, prepare accordingly. In combat he is capable of feeding off the energy his opponents use for prayers and curses, using it to bolster his own attacks and defenses, so be wary. He is even capable of draining energy out of runes that are used by mages to cast spells, and can quickly leave a mage defenseless. The runes he can siphon energy from are: fire, lava, smoke, chaos, death, blood, and soul runes (meaning mages should prepare adequately before confronting him). If one intends to kill him, he shares a defensive trait with other powerful demons: you will need blessed weaponry or you will not be able to finish him off. Being in a spiritual form on Gielinor, he can change the shape of that manifestation to suit his needs, and thoroughly enjoys decieving others. He often takes time to study opponents and assess their weaknesses before making his move. Despite demons being able to possess opponents, he hates doing this, viewing the bodies of other races as unreliable, and prefers to make use of his manifestation instead. Weaknesses Avorax roasts warriors and drains power away from mages, but despite all his strength he still has a large weakness. like David and Goliath his bane is simple: the marksman. Avorax is weak against just about anything that can be shot from a distance, as an archer can maintain distance to avoid his fire and they don't rely on runes which could potentially be drained. He doesn't have as much defensive capability against projectiles as he does against other combat styles, so if someone wants to take him down a crossbow bolt would be much more capable than a sword or staff. As with all demons, Avorax has an aversion to holy items, even though he can drain prayer energy he cannot sap holy energy on blessed weapons, and if one intends to finish him off a holy weapon is needed to destroy his manifestation. Holy water is also useful, as it burns him and also helps reduce his fire cloak. Holy books can also serve as a ward against any mental manipulation he might try with you. With the right equipment mentioned above, experienced demon slayers stand a good chance at bringing him down. If you manage to actually kill his manifestation, you will see it explode as Avernic demons should on death, if you do not you will see his manifestation fade out from view. Alisases These are a few fake names that he chooses when he disguises his manifestation, the names clearly show his vanity, as they can often be rearranged into his actual name or portions of it. *Sir Avor Aksley: White Knight Alias *Alvorix: Druid Alias *Xao Var: Eastern Islander Alias *Vork: Ork Alias *Priest-Knight Xarov: Black Knight Alias **Xarov'ul Garuth: Same person, Dagon'hai alias. Other Information *For his battle prowess and tactical skills while he was still a slave to the Chthonoians, he was promoted to a commanding position in his small legion, which was composed primarily of Byzroth. *Due to his time in Zaros's army, he knows ancient spells, but prefers to stick to his standard fire based magics. If he does use ancient magics, the spells he is most adept in are smoke based spells. *He has a sharp dislike for holy music giving praise to Saradomin, so much so that it can be considered a weakness. *If he met a Chthonian, and knew that he could win, he would attack the other demon without hesitation, as few things anger him more than catching sight of one of his former slavemasters. *Despite his vicious personality, he still possesses a mischievous quality that makes him enjoy causing every day annoyances, much like an imp. *Avorax regularly tries to bolster his power using divination energy, to that end; energy rifts have become places he frequents, as he tries to absorb and store energy. *Mahjarrat are one of the few creatures that Avorax fears; he will battle them if he is forced to, but prefers to avoid them if he can. *He has a pet blazehound named Simurgh, which he won as a prize of battle long ago on Infernus. The demon dog now serves as a faithful war hound and companion to Avorax. Trivia *Avorax's name was made to sound like the last name of the creator's main character's last name: Avarr. Media Volcanic landscape by jhibbs-d8a1j9b.jpg|Infernus. Avoraxberserker.png|Avorax's berserker state: his manifestation takes on a more fearsome appearance. Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Demons Category:Male Category:Zamorakian Category:Chaotic Category:Evil Category:Antagonist Category:Military Category:Warlord Category:Commander Category:Warrior Category:Mage Category:Battlemage Category:Diviners Category:Summoners Category:Modern Magic user Category:Dark Magic user Category:Ancient Magic user